




by Lady Armitage



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-01-30
Updated: 2005-01-30
Packaged: 2013-08-24 09:40:50
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2241394/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/742676/Lady-Armitage
Summary: Dumbledore erhob sich: „Willkommen…blablabla… wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt, läuft hier ein kleines Kind rum… keiner kriegt’s weg, aber alle haben’s lieb.“





	

Autorinnen: Linea und Lady Armitage

Disclaimer: alles nur von JK geliehen, außer Mimi, wir verdienen leider kein Geld damit

Warnings: Lachflasch, slash und lemon

Pairing: SS/x

Es wird mit etwa neun Kapiteln abgeschlossen sein, die Storieline steht bereits. Das ganz is Ooc und AU.

Avadi Kedavi

Kapitel eins

neues Schuljahr, große Halle

Dumbledore erhob sich: „Willkommen…blablabla… wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt, läuft hier ein kleines Kind rum… keiner kriegt's weg, aber alle haben's lieb."

Schüler: falling down animestyle

Sev: starres Gesicht

Sev Flashback

Lehrerversammlung, Umbridge anwesend weil das Ministerium einen Knall hat

Minerva McGonagall sprach gerade, stockte jedoch als der Kamin ein Plopp von sich gab und ein kleines Mädchen zwischen drei und vier Jahren ausspuckte.

Ein paar Purzelbäume später kam die kleine auf dem Hintern zum Sitzen, mit ausgestreckten Beinen und fing an die fassungslos starrenden Lehrer mit unschuldigen Dackelblick zu mustern.

Ihr Blick blieb an „etwas" hängen und sie begann ihr Gesicht ängstlich bis kurz von Heulausbruch zu verziehen.

Ein paar Meter rückwärts krabbelnd drehte sie sich um und stolperte auf einen die Augenbraue hochziehenden Snape zu, klammerte sich von hinten an sein Bein und zeigte auf Umbridge mit den Worten: „Das da macht mir Angst, mach's weg!!!"

Ein mehr als hilfloser Blick machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, blickte in die bittenden Augen dieses Kindes, was sich vertrauensvoll an ihr presste. Er ließ seinen Blick hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore wandern, welcher aber mindestens genauso überrumpelt aussah (wow, ein erstaunter Dumbi), wie er selbst. Noch einmal ein Blick in unschuldige Augen und schon breitete sich ein süffisantes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Betont galant zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Umbridge.

„Severus, das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!" (Mäcci)

Severus: „Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund, ich will doch nur ihrem Wunsch nachkommen…"

Umbridge erstarrt.

Albus: „Severus, Severus, ich denke wir sollten erstmal klären wer die Kleine ist bevor du Umbridge dann um die Ecke bringst."

Umbridge erinnerte an eine von in Sevs Büro vorkommenden eingelegten Lebewesen, dessen eigentlicher Zweck es ist den Schülern Angst einzujagen.

Albus: „Komm doch mal her."

Das Mädchen dachte nicht mal mehr daran und klammerte sich stattdessen nur noch fester an einen angenehm überraschten Severus.

Dumbi: „Na schön, dann eben nicht." geknickt sei Hoffnungsvoll, eventuell doch noch akzeptiert zu werden fragte er „Wie heißt du denn?"

Die Kleine spitzte die Lippen, blickte ihm starr in die Augen und spach eiskalt/ernst: „Mein Opi hat mir verboten mit komischen, alten, senilen, verkalkten Knackern zu reden."

Flashback Ende

Irgendwie hatte Sev sie dann doch noch dazu bringen können ihm ihren Namen zu verraten.

Alle fingen an zu essen, als Sev plötzlich ein sanftes Ziehen an seiner Robe bemerkte. Als er runter blickte, sah er Mimi, die sich hinter seinem Bein verstecken wollte.

Herm: „Wo ist denn nun dieses Kind?" Sie durchsuchte mit ihren Augen die Halle und erblickte das eben angesprochene Kind zwischen den Beinen ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors rumhantieren. sweat drop „Holla, hey Ron, Harry schaut mal, selbst Snape scheint sie gern zu haben" (eindeutig zweideutig)

Vom Platz des Trios ausgehend breitete sich Stille in der großen Halle aus.

Der Tränkemeister und das Kind standen plötzlich im allgemeinen Interesse von Lehrern, Schüler, Geistern, Katzen, Hausmeistern, Halbriesen, Hauselfen, Fliegen, Spinnen und Mücken. Kein Atemzug war zu vernehmen.

Trotz des altbewährten Pockerface konnte Sev nicht verhindern, das sich ein Hauch von Rosa auf seine Wangen legte.

Der Kleinen gefiel die ganze Aufmerksamkeit überhaupt nicht und sie wollte ganz schnell hier weg. Weit kam sie jedoch nicht. Sie verhaspelte sich mit ihren kurzen Beinchen total in Severus' Roben und fiel nach vorne, wobei sie ihn mit nach unten zog.

Schnell, wie Todesser, oder auch nicht Todesser?, nun mal reagieren, warf er Mimi und sich so herum, dass die Kleine auf ihm statt er auf ihr landete, was definitiv gequetschte Mimi gegeben hätte, höchst ungesund… für das Kind.

Der fiese Tränkemeister war vergessen und die ganze Halle klatschte nach einem Moment unheimlicher Stille Applaus. Ron rutsche eine Bemerkung heraus, die er später sicher noch bereuen würde: „Ichich, Snape ist ja pädophiel!" (das bedeutet er möge Sex mit kleinen Kindern)

Wie als ob das Wetter und des Zaubertränkemeisters Laune zusammengehörten, türmten sich an der Decke der großen Halle dunkelgrau bis fast schwarze anmutende Wolkenberge auf. Es donnerte, doch noch bevor ein Blitz herunter fahren konnte um Weasley zu einer Zaubertränkezutat zu verarbeiten, ließ Mimi ihre süße, erstaunt klingende Stimme ertönen: „Onkel Sevi, was ist denn päptopiel?"

„Alsoooo " Mimi auf seinen Schoß zieh, fing er an ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Nach einer Weile des Zuhörens hüpfte Mimi von seinem Schoß, fiel hin, stand wieder auf und stapfte wütend zu Ron. „Du bist ekelig und dumm, ich mag dich nicht!", mit diesen Worten streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus und sprach weiter: "Ene meine mu, Spinnen spuckst du! Hex, hex!"

Sämtliche Muggelstämmige fühlten sich extrem an Bibi Blocksberg erinnert und mussten grinsen. Aber nur solange bis Weasley die erste Spinne spuckte. Stille.

Mimi derweil rannte zurück zum Lehrertisch, wo sie sich auch sofort wieder hinter Snapes Bein rettete.

In seiner humanen Art nahm dieser sie auf den Arm und verließ die große Halle durch eine Hintertür um die Kleine ins Bett zu bringen.

„Nun, jetzt haben Sie ja alle unsere Mimi Andarra kennen gelernt. Guten Appetit!", Dumbledore fing an zu essen.

Spinnen auf dem Gryffindortisch. Ron liegt. Auf dem Boden.

TbC???

Wenn ihr wollt dass es weiter geht dann könnt ihr uns ja ein kleines oder großes Review hinterlassen smile


End file.
